


Ben 10 Oneshots

by crowquake



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Comfort, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, more tags tba, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowquake/pseuds/crowquake
Summary: These are gonna be real short lol





	1. Nightmares

Ben sat up with a start, waking up the two sleeping bodies next to him. He took a deep breath, and buried his face in his shaking hands.

“Benji?” Kevin said from behind him, sleep making his voice rough.

“I-I’m fine it was just,” he took another deep breath, “just a dream.”

Kevin and Rook shared a concerned look, before both sitting up. Kevin looped his arm around Ben’s waist, and Rook’s hand went up to card his fingers through the smaller boys hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rook asked softly, holding back a yawn. Ben shook his head.

“No, it was more of... a memory than a nightmare,” Ben dropped his hands from his face, but kept his eyes closed, head tilted down, “nothing worth talking about.”

Kevin sighed and pulled Ben closer to him. Ben and Kevin had been through a lot, often together, and they understood each other better than Rook could hope to understand either of them. He loved them, and they loved him, but this wasn’t something he could help with, not really. He kept running his fingers through Ben’s hair as Kevin mumbled comforting words.

Ben slowly relaxed, his shaky breaths evening out.

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?” Kevin asked. Ben nodded, and the three of them laid back down; Ben with his face buried in Rook’s chest, Kevin with his arms wrapped around Ben, and Rook with one arm under both their heads and the other slung over both of them protectively.

“I love you both.” Ben mumbled, voice muffled by fur. They both said it in return, but he was already asleep. Kevin sighed and smiled sadly down at the mop of brown hair between them, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

Rook just stared sleepily at both of them for a while, wishing he could know what was happening in their minds at any given time. What had happened to them, to cause near nightly nightmares? He doubted he would ever know the full story, but he could certainly try his best to help them through it.

It wasn’t long before he was gripped by sleep too, hoping for his boyfriends’ sakes he wouldn’t wake up again until morning.


	2. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the song Green by Cavetown. Just reminds me of Ben & Ester fsr. Sorry it’s so short oop

Ester sighed, watching Ben and Rook bickering from the rafters of Undertown. She didn’t know how she didn’t see it before. To be fair, _they_ still didn’t see it.

They loved each other too much for Ben to ever legitimately set his eyes on her.

Bens obnoxious laughter drifted up to her, and she closed her eyes, pretending it was her he was laughing at. She could get over him, she knew she would, but for now...

The sound drifted away, and she opened her eyes. Ben and Rook were gone.

  
She liked watching them. Some may consider it creepy, hell she considered it creepy, but she still liked it. Ester was somewhat of a hopeless romantic, and seeing those two idiots so hopelessly in love filled her with hope. They were good together.

The day she saw them kissing in the back of the proto-TRUK was the day she stopped watching.

All Ester wanted was for Ben to be happy, she was glad he got that. Even without her.

She laid down on the beam she was perched on, watching dust float past the blinking red lights on the pipes that ran through the ceiling of Undertown. She pulled out her phone, and called the first person she could think of to talk to about this.

“Hey, Kai Green? Yeah, it’s Ester. You’ll never believe what I saw earlier.”


End file.
